Kisses of Death Sequel to Just Friends
by foreverEdwardandBella
Summary: This is the sequel to Just Friends. Bella,Edward,Alice and Jasper all go to College. Lauren is also at the same college, and a guy named Jacob Black. With all these problems will Edward and Bella stay together? R&R! Read Just Friends first!


**Ok, this is what you wanted A sequel to Just Friends. So I'm trying to make you happy by making a sequel. Let's see if it turns out any good! If you haven't read ****Just Friends? ****Then don't read this, read ****Just Friends?**** First!**

**I've always meant to say this…I do not own Twilight and any of the characters….Well unless I made them up….Like Adam. I wish I owned Twilight, because it's an awesome book that Stephenie Meyer Wrote!!!!**

**Kisses of Death**

**Chapter One: College and All its Glory**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, could you take any longer?!?" Alice banged on the bathroom door. "We have to get going! We have to be in Chicago by tonight!"

Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I got into a college in Chicago, it's called 'Cranberry Creek College',** (A/N: I made that up, I have no idea if it's real!)** I don't really like Cranberries…..

Summer vacation was awesome, having Edward as a boyfriend as brightened my world. I wake up every morning with the biggest smile on my face, part of that is also from Edward sleeping with me. We don't do anything; he just cradles me in his arms, as we drift off into sleep. Ahhh…Life's great.

"BELLA HURRY!" Alice screamed, banging on the door harder.  
I rolled me eyes took one last look in the mirror, and opened the door.

"BEL- oh Bells you look great!" Alice hugged me, grabbed on to my arm and bolted down the stairs. She handed me a suitcase.

"Here's your suitcase," She said quickly pushing me out the door, and towards Edwards Volvo. I hopped in the passenger sit, and smiled at Edward. Alice got into her Porsche with Jasper, and they drove away.

"Hey Beautiful you look so beautiful." Edward kissed me softly on the lips, and I giggled.

"Thank you handsome you look so handsome." We both laughed as he started to drive away.

I looked out the window, it reminded me of the day I left Charlie to come move in with Alice, but this time I'm not with Charlie I'm with my perfect boyfriend. The word still gives me tingles from my head down to my toes, Edward Cullen my boyfriend. My perfect boyfriend.

"What are you thinking about Bella?" Edward snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You," I blurted out and blushed that I had actually said that.

He brushed his hand against my cheek, still watching the road. "I think about you all the time."

That made me blush even more, and I smiled. "Are you sure, all the time?"

"Yes, I am almost positive. Even when I'm thinking of something else, your face pops up in my mind."

I blushed even darker, if possible, but I changed the subject. "How long will it take to get there?"

"Oh, just about five hours." He smirked and grabbed my hand with one of his hands, the other still gripping onto the stirring wheel.

"Ugh! Great," I leaned my head against the side door, and closed my eyes. I do feel tired, because I had to wake up so early. I heard Edward turn the music down, and whisper "Sweet Dreams, Bella." Then I fell asleep, not really wanting to, I wanted to look at my angel……

"Bella Honey, wakeup. Were there!" I heard Edwards velvet voice and his hand on my shoulder gently shaking me.

My eyes fluttered open, and I looked around confused. "I was sleeping for five hours?!?"

He looked at me and laughed at my impression. "Yes,"

"I was tired…." I mumbled, and sat up straight in my seat. I looked out the car window; we were parked near a sidewalk, in front of a big apartment building. There were many people walking on the sidewalk, talking on cell phones, or just walking. I saw Alice and Jasper; they were standing in the entrance way of the building. Alice looked my way and smiled.

I hadn't heard Edward get out, but suddenly he was at my door opening it for me. I smiled up at him, and got out of the car.

We made our way over to them hand-in-hand, and they greeted us, and told us about their boring rides.

"So, we should check out our apartments!" Jasper was the first one to talk about something important.

We all nodded, and filed into the building. It looked like a hotel lobby; there was even one of those small restaurants, and elevators. **[A/N: I've never been in an Apartment Building, so I don't know what they look like inside. So I decided they look like hotels…. **the lobby was small, but I didn't really care, its not like I'm going to spend a lot of time in here, Right?

We went up to the front desk, Edward and I were first in line, and Alice and Jasper were behind us. See, Edward and I are getting an apartment together, and Alice and Jasper have an apartment together.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A lady in her twenties at the front desk, asked us.

"We got a room here, under the name Edward Cullen." Edward said, while the lady typed things in on the computer.

"All right." She typed something in quickly. "Your room number is 106, floor ten, and here are two keys."

She handed Edward the keys, and he slipped one in my hand. "Thank you."

"Have a nice day," She added, as Edward grabbed on to my arm and pulled me to the elevator. I looked back quickly; Alice and Jasper were next in line.

"We'll see them later," Edward whispered in my ear, making me jump slightly.

We entered the elevator, and I pressed the ten button before Edward could, he laughed shaking his head.

I stared up at the ceiling of the elevator, bored. _Ding!_ Finally we were at the tenth floor; Edward grabbed on to my hand and pulled me out with him. He looked at each number on the doors, until he pulled me to the side and unlocked the door. I noticed he was in a rush…But why? It was just an apartment, nothing that exciting.

I pushed open the door, excitedly. Edward and I get a room all to ourselves! Life is great! I looked around the room observing it.

I could tell we were in a small living room, with beige walls, and honey oak hard wood flooring; there were Edwards leather couches from home, and a table I also recognized from the house. It was plain, boring and empty, but Alice told me that she was going to give our apartments makeovers!

I left Edward's side, and walked out of this room into another room. The kitchen. It was also small, with a stainless steal fridge, oven and microwave. There was a small round table, and four chairs around it. The walls were also the plain beige colour, but the floor was tiled.

There was a small bathroom, with a toilet, sink and a shower/bathtub.

The last room I went in was the bedroom; Edward was already in it, lying on the bed peacefully with his eyes shut. I tiptoed over to him, and laid down next to him, his mouth pulled up into a grin. He wrapped his arms around me, and his emerald eyes fluttered open.

He stared at me grinning but he was serious. "Do you like it?"

I nodded, and smiled touching his face lightly with my hand. "Of course,"

It made him happy that I liked it. "That's good,"

"Mhmmm," I said, giving him butterfly kisses up and down his neck. He pulled me closer to his chest, and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Isabella Marie Swan." He said in-between kisses.

I smiled, as his lips crushed against mine, but I had a brief second to talk. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

He laughed, and I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening a kiss, he moaned, and I smiled. I kissed along his cheekbone, jaw, his ear and tugging on his earlobe with my teeth. He moaned quietly again.

"Bellaaaaaa, Eddddddddieeeeeeeeee!" I heard Alice's squeaky voice, and groaned pulling away from Edward. "OPEN THE DOOR……Please Bells…"

"Good your finally being polite," I heard Jasper joke.

Edward chuckled, and moved his mouth up to my ear and whispered. "We'll finish this later,"

I grinned and him, quickly kissed him on the lips once more, and headed towards the door.

Edward followed behind me. I opened the door, and Alice dashed in, Jasper slowly following behind her.

"Hello Friends!" She chirped, kissing me on the cheek, and giving Edward a quick hug.

"Uh….Why are you so cheerful?" Edward asked, scratching his head in confusion.

Alice and Jasper both blushed, and stared at each other grinning. "Well…."

"Ugh! Gross….I get it now." Edward said, closing his eyes tightly probably trying to get the image out of his head.

I giggled, and turned to look at Alice, but she was busy studying the room and frowning. "It's so empty."

I sighed, and grinned. "Yeah I know,"

"I have to get to work on your apartment this weekend!" She exclaimed, walking around the apartment. "Its looks like ours."

"Duh," I muttered. "So…..What do you guys want to do?"

"Hang out," Alice shrugged, walking over to Jasper, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Sounds like a good idea," Jasper said, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah," I said.

"Sure, but what will we do?" Edward asked, sitting down on the leather couch.

Alice shrugged. "TV? Talk?"

"Yeah," Everyone agreed, and found a place to sit in the living room in front of the TV.

I snuggled with Edward, and he wrapped his arms around me. Alice and Jasper sat on the other couch snuggling together too.

Jasper flicked on the TV, and flicked through the channels.

"What would you ladies like to watch?" Jasper, asked talking to mainly Alice.

"Uh….I don't know…A movie?" Alice looked at Edward and me.

"Sure….How bout Romeo and Juliet?" Edward chuckled, and jasper and Alice gave me weird looks. "Ok fine….Um…..How about, She the Man?"

Alice giggled. "Yeah sure."

I got up, and popped the DVD into the DVD player. I snuggled back with Edward, and the movie began.

The night continued with us all talking and laughing at the movie. We would watch the movie in silence for five minutes and the start chatting again. Jasper made stupid jokes, that Alice and I didn't get but Edward did. They both would start laughing, while we glared at them.

I suddenly felt tire, I wanted to finish watching the movie, but the darkness hit me. _No! I have school tomorrow! I can't sleep….._

-------

My eyes fluttered open, as I saw the teeniest bit of sunlight. Edwards arms were wrapped around me, and my back was pulled against his chest. I turned over lazily; he looked so cute when he was sleeping. I smiled, and lightly brushed my lips on his.

His mouth pulled up into a goofy smile, and he pulled me tighter against his chest. He didn't open his eyes, but he yawned and kept smiling goofily.

"Morning Beautiful," He whispered, against my lips as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Morning handsome," I smirked, kissing his cheek softly, and getting out of bed…Well at least trying to. Edwards hand locked around my arm, making me unable to move.

"Stay," He begged, and I looked at him, his eyes were wide open.

"But, I really have to get ready." I sighed, wanting to stay with him.

"Just a couple more minutes." He begged.

I gave in, and laid back under the covers, he snuggled me closer against his chest. His eyes automatically closed again, but his smile never disappeared.

"Mmmm…" He sighed. "I love you,"

"I love you too," I said, breathing in his heavenly scent.

"I can't believe I have you," He said, partly confused. "I don't understand how I got you. Your way too good for me. My angel, my own angel."

I smiled sheepishly, and I buried my face in his chest so he couldn't see that I was blushing. "Your way too good for me, actually. You're my angel."

He kissed me on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now I really have to get ready!" I said impatiently.

He chuckled. "Sure. Sure."

I pressed my lips against his, and pulled away, breathing rapidly. I got up from the bed, grabbed some clothes and rushed into the bathroom.

I had a quick shower, using my Strawberry shampoo. I quickly put on my clothes, brushed my hair, applied some makeup, and left the bathroom.

When I got out of the bathroom, Edward was already dressed, and ready to go.

He pulled me against his warm chest. "You look absolutely beautiful." He kissed me, and I opened the door so we could leave.

We got on the elevator, and met Alice and Jasper outside of the apartment building.

"Wow, Bella's actually awake!" Jasper chuckled, and I glared at him, but laughed along with him.

"Ok, so Jasper and Alice we might see you at…School…" Edward laughed under his breath, and Alice and Jasper waved goodbye.

We got into the Volvo, and Edward started driving. I have no idea where the College is, but Edward knows!

We finally arrived at a big building, Edward parked in the parking lot, and I got out. I started walking towards the school, and Edward quickly caught up with me.

"Are you excited?" He asked smirking.

I grinned. "Yup,"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" I nodded, and he asked a different question. "Are you nervous?"

I looked at him my eyes probably filled with horror and fright. I was nervous about going to College barely knowing anyone. "No," I lied, and he didn't buy it.

He wrapped his arms around me, making it hard to walk. "It's ok. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm here. I'm here." The words echoed inside my head.

"I know," I tried to smile, and actually succeeded. I stared up into his glorious emerald eyes, as we walked hand-in-hand into the school. Girls practically drooled over Edward as soon as their eyes fell on him, but I smiled smugly at them because I have Edward and they don't. Ha ha!

"So, what classes do you have?" I asked Edward as we headed farther and farther down a long hallway.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," He chuckled and stopped by a door to a class. "Here's one of my classes."

I sighed. "K, I'll miss you!"

He pushed me against the wall, and pressed his lips against mine. "Miss you too, seeya."

He left me dazed leaning against the wall, and sliding down to the floor. I looked ahead, and saw a girl sitting on the ground; tears of mascara were streaming down her tanned face.

I recognized her, but who was she………?

**Ok, first chapter. Sorry I know it wasn't very good and it was boring, but I promise that others will be better. So please keep reading my story! R&R!**


End file.
